


The (perfect) little things

by maiNuoire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Inspired By Tumblr, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a post on tumblr asking for Derek worshipping Stiles' nipples, and I was unable to sleep, so this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (perfect) little things

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on tumblr @ https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rk-writes-things you can see the photo set and original prompt (and read a totally unformatted version of this, because I don't totally get tumblr yet and can't fix it)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

They discover it by accident.

 

One day, while trying very hard to respect the sheriff's wishes that he and Stiles not have sex until Stiles is 18 in a few months, Derek's thumbnail brushes against it as he slides Stiles’ shirt over his head and Stiles gasps.

 

Stiles, apparently, has very sensitive nipples.

 

Derek does not plan to let this go unnoticed.

 

So while they continue to make out against the wall in Stiles’ room, hips locked together and rocking in rhythm with their kissing, Derek traces lazy circles around Stiles’ left nipple, his other hand occupied kneading Stiles’ firm buttcheek, and the noises it pulls from the human make Derek moan right along with him.

 

And so, playing with Stiles’ little pink nipples gets added to their repertoire of things they do to get each other off that the sheriff wouldn't  _ approve of  _ but didn't expressly forbid. Though the things they do are sex of a sort, they both agree on what the sheriff meant when he said “Until Stiles is of legal age, no uh, intercourse. Understood?” He had stared hard at Stiles, which had done exactly zero to make Derek feel any less intimidated, but they had both agreed.

 

And so, in the interim, they became well acquainted with the sensual roll of hips required to drive one another over the edge, and the feeling of sliding between tightly pressed together thighs, the firm muscled flesh squeezing just right against the hard, hot length of a slicked cock. They knew the taste of each other’s intimate places, and how to use tongues and lips and teeth to bring each other off in the most mind blowing ways. And after that day, they had Stiles’ pretty, pert nipples.

 

Sometimes, they'd be kissing on the couch while the sheriff was at work, Stiles straddling Derek's lap, arms around his neck, and Derek would slide his hands from Stiles’ hips, sneak them under the hem of his shirt in a slow, teasing slide, and settle his thumbs at Stiles’ nipples, rubbing small circles and quick up and down strokes against them until they are peaked and hard, until Stiles’ hips are pushing desperately against his own. Until Stiles is eating at his mouth, sucking his tongue in a deliberate parody of fellatio, fucking against him with abandon; begging with deep, throaty groans until Derek pinches them, rolls them between his fingers and they both come rocking together in a frenzy.

 

Sometimes, Derek will hike Stiles up against his closed bedroom door, wrapping his long legs high around his waist. They'll kiss slow and sweet, Stiles’ hands sunk into Derek's hair, Derek's holding Stiles like he's precious, so he  _ knows _ he's precious, and Derek will slowly remove Stiles’ shirt. Opening each button slowly, occasionally rucking up his t shirt in lieu of removing it completely, and pulling away from their kiss, lips clinging gently, to lick at the small nubs he's revealed. Long, hard, broad swipes of his tongue alternating with quick, light little flicks, never a steady rhythm, nothing that'll make Stiles come too soon. As Stiles begins to move his hips seeking friction, as his hands clutch at Derek's hair, his blunt, human nails raking against Derek's scalp, Derek will bite them, one and then the other, licking a path across Stiles’ chest. He'll bite them gently at first, the pressure increasing as the intensity of Stiles’ moans do, he'll bite and lick at Stiles’ perfect little nipples until they are red and swollen and he's coming without any pressure on his dick at all. Sometimes, Stiles will sink bonelessly to his knees and suck and lick at Derek's cock after, but sometimes, Derek follows him into orgasm, just the pleasure of Stiles’ pleasure and the slight press of his ass resting against the top of Derek's jean clad erection. 

  
Sometimes, they'll lie naked in bed together, holding each other and stroking warm skin with gentle fingertips, talking and kissing lazily. And Derek will kiss little trails all over Stiles’ body, usually ending at his chest, kissing those little buds reverently, listening for the little hitch in Stiles’ breath and heartbeat, listening for when he's ready for more. And when he hears it, he'll begin to suck and nibble and worry at the sensitive flesh with his teeth, his nails and fingers working the one his tongue and lips can't. He'll slot himself between Stiles’ thighs and they'll move together, the warm length of their cocks sliding against their mate's, sucking gently as Stiles arches into the sensation, his back bowing off the mattress and pushing his nipple into Derek's eager mouth. Stiles’ long, pale neck exposed and presented to him making Derek growl low in his throat, the vibration drawing a moan from Stiles lips and a jerk from from his hips. They'll continue like this, kissing and sucking and rutting until they're both sweating and panting and wearing each other's come, smiling into the space between them, holding each other close and trading quiet endearments.


End file.
